


A midsummer nights worship

by FruitBird (Fruitbird15)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Squirting, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Fjord (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: It's midsummer night, and an offering is called for. Fjord is happy to assist in any way he can.(It's gratuitous ritual sex. That's it.)
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	A midsummer nights worship

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe ritual sex has its own tag?  
> Male terms are used for various bits, just a heads up.

“Mother Melora, who fills the trees with sap and guides the plants to grow, bless us. Mother Melora, who guides the beasts to multiply and makes the soil fertile, nurture us. Mother Melora, we honour you with our pleasure.”

Caduceus breathed in, out, the bark of the tree course against his back through his thin silk robes, and began the mantra again.

“Mother Melora, who fills the trees with sap and guides the plants to grow, bless us. Mother Melora, who guides the beasts to multiply and makes the soil fertile, nurture us. Mother Melora, we honour you with our p-pleasure.”

He was finding it a little hard to concentrate, if he was honest. Though he felt no one could fault him that. 

It was hard to think with Fjords tongue between his legs, after all.

_“It's midsummer night tonight, Fjord. All over Exandria, followers of the Mother will be gifting Her their pleasure. Even those who can't or won't will be making some form of offering. Nature is birth and fertility as well as death. You don't have to if you don't want to, but as a cleric, it's my duty in particular.”_

_The lamps over the tree had made Fjords green skin look even more lush and alive as he smiled._

_“I want to...”_

Now he tried to focus on the spell as he chanted, robes lifted up above his waist and clenched in one white knuckled hand, legs spread wide to accommodate Fjord as he leaned back. Fjord was everywhere it felt like, hands never still as an eager tongue stroked through his folds, teasing and tasting.

“Mother Melora, who fills the trees with sap and guides the plants to grow, bless us. Mother Melora, who guides the beasts to multiply and makes the soil fertile, nurture us. Mother Melora, we honour you with our pleasure.”

A hot tongue stroked all the way from his hole to his dick, a steady pattern that had him practically on the tips of his hooves as his back arched slightly. Fjord was relentless, tongue never still, everywhere but his throbbing dick. The teasing was slowly wearing down his focus.

_“Hhhaah_...Mother Melora, who fills the trees with sap and guides the plants to grow, bless u-ah!”

The fine thread of his concentration snapped as Fjord gently wrapped his lips around his dick and sucked. The sour tea he drank every week made it bigger and more responsive, sending shivers down his back. For a moment he closed his eyes and just breathed, letting himself enjoy the steady suction, before he shook himself and recast.

“M-mother Melora, who f-fills the trees with sap and guides the plants to grow, bless us. Mother Melora, who guides the, uh...the beasts to multiply and makes the soil fertile, nurture us. Mother Melora, we honour you with our p-pleasure.”

Fjord groaned softly, deep in his throat, and Caduceus jumped, holding onto the spell just barely. The soft suction changed to licks, lavishing affection along his dick. Caduceus gripped the tree trunk tighter with his free hand and repeated the mantra, trying to maintain focus. He had to try and time it right, to release the spell at the moment of climax. It had been easy enough alone in the grove. He knew his body, knew how to work out a quick, no nonsense orgasm by himself.

But this? This was different.

The suction had returned now, Fjords lips gently pulling along his short length in a steady rhythm that left Caduceus gasping. Strong hands that had been stroking his thighs now shifted, Fjords strong fingers lifting to gently massage around his cock with a firm heavy pressure, carefully shifting back the hood and making it all so much more sensitive. He was only getting wetter, the noises drifting up from between his legs obscene.

“Mother Melora, who _fffills_ the trees with s-sap and guides the plants to grow, bless-bless us. Mother Melora, who guides the beasts to fertile-w-wait, no that's not-”

Fjord pulled off slightly and Caduceus nearly wept.

“Need me to slow down?”

“N-no. No this is fine, this is nice. Just do what feels natural, thats all She asks of us.”

Fjord nodded and lowered his head again, the warm mouth on him soothing and sweet. Slower this time, he trailed his tongue between his folds, dipping briefly into the firbolgs dripping hole, before flicking up and wrapping once more around his dick. Caduceus groaned and tipped his head back, gazing up at the tree, the golden lanterns bright against the green leaves, glowing in the eternal dark of Xhorhas. He focused again, the cool thread of magic coiling within him, letting it wind like a vine through his limbs.

“Oh...ooohh Fjord...M-Mother Melora, who fills the trees with _sap! Ah!_ A-and guides the plants to grow, bless us. Mother Melora, who guides, guides the, the beasts _oh Fjord oh_...to multiply and makes the soil fertile, n-nurture us. Mother Melora, we honour you with-!”

He threw his head back with a shout, the fragile thread of magic snapping again as Fjord pressed a finger to his entrance and pushed. Clutching his robes in a death grip, panting like a wounded beast, Caduceus leaned back against the tree and groaned. Beneath him, Fjord only seemed to redouble his efforts, alternating between sucking him firmly and stroking broad licks across the seam of him as he crooked his finger and rubbed the spot inside him that left him breathless.

The mantra poured out of him in a stream, barely a breath between the words as he desperately wound his magic tighter. A rumble starting up between his legs almost shattered it again.

Fjord was purring.

He was fucking _purring._

It was no soft kitten rumble, but something strong and rattly in his chest, and the vibrations were ruining him.

_“MotherMelorawhofillsthetreeswithsapandguidestheplantstogrow-!”_

He could feel her now, feel the warmth of her approval as he chanted, near babbling, repeating it again and again as Fjord wound him tighter and tighter. His thighs were trembling, breath hitching. It was so much...so much...

His magic coiled within him, growing and flaring. 

Nearly.

Nearly...

Then the magic caught and Fjord crooked his finger just right.

He was _everything. He was everything. He was the fruit swelling on the vine, the throbbing potential of rich dark soil underfoot. He was the stream, the river, the rock and root. He was the masculine, the feminine and everything in between, fertile and alive, the bearer of life and the sower. Beneath his fingers he felt the tree sap pumping below the bark as though it was his, felt the whisper of tiny minds living their lives inside the wood and leaves and roots. He had never been so aware of his body, feeling every inch, the rush of endorphins through his brain, the heavy warmth of his limbs, the warm liquid trickling down his thighs. He heard Fjords shocked whimper and knew he felt it too._

_And all around him, the Wildmothers approval. Warm and kind and all encompassing as he wept at the joy of it all._

Slowly, he came back down to himself, legs trembling like a colt. Below him, still kneeling, Fjord looked back, eyes hazy with pleasure and chin soaked in Caduceus' fluids.

“Alright?” Caduceus slurred, releasing his death grip on the tree to cup his cheek gently.

_“Mnuuh...”_

Caduceus chuckled wearily.

“Right? It's a lot, that first time. But you did great. The Wildmother is pleased.”

Fjords eyes slid closed as he purred, drained and exhausted. Caduceus understood. The touch of a deity was a powerful thing. As he leaned forward to gather Fjord up in his arms he glanced down at his feet and smiled. Plants and flowers had sprung up at the site of their union. A gift from Her.

“Thank you, Mother Melora. We were honoured to serve you.”


End file.
